teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Brawl, Part 3
"The Big Brawl, Part 3" is the third part of the four-part episode (fifty-first) of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on September 25, 2004. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) Secondary Characters *Daimyo (Marc Thompson) *Ultimate Ninja (Ted Lewis) *Gyoji (Pete Zarustica) *Drako (Marc Thompson) *Dark Ninja Assassins *Miyamoto Usagi (Jason Anthony Griffith) *Murakami Gennosuke (Eric Stuart) *Traximus (F.B. Owens) *Master Healer (Eric Stuart) *Various Battle Nexus contestants: **D'Jinn **Kluh **Dieskrad **Zat/Butterfly swords **Ia Episode Voice-Over Introduction ---- Ultimate Ninja: I am a great warrior, the Daimyo's son and a ninja of ultimate power. I should be feared and revered. But, I once visited a realm called Earth, where I challenged the warrior known as Leonardo to a mortal duel. I was defeated and worse, humiliated by the appearance of my father, the Daimyo, who dragged me back home. My father is mired in outdated traditions. He believes that warriors should duel only for sport and under the official rules of the Battle Nexus tournament. His tournament. I believe that glory can only be achieved by fighting to the death. That is why I must take the throne from my father, and at the same time, I shall take my revenge on Leonardo. The poison from my dart coarses through his reptilian veins. Leonardo's demise will be my first victory. All shall bow down before me as master of the multiverse! ''Plot Synopsis'' ---- The episodes opens with Leo lying motionless as Usagi tries to help him to his feet. The Gyoji arrives and declares that Leonardo must see the Healer immediately and the match is forfeit. Usagi assists Leonardo, but Donatello jumps into the ring and tries to take his brother, suspicious of the samurai rabbit. Usagi assures Don that he only wishes to help, and Leo recovers enough to stand briefly, but quickly collapses again in both Don's and Usagi's arms. Donatello reluctantly agrees to let Usagi accompany them to the Healer, and the Gyoji teleports them away. Inside the Healer’s Pavilion, as we see Splinter arrive and then the Ultimate Ninja soon after. They learn Leo was poisoned but the Healer cannot determine the source. Splinter then leaves to find the Daimyo. The Daimyo’s is impatiently waiting in his throne room for the Ultimate Ninja to arrive, as he was instructed in the "urgent" message that he received earlier. As the Daimyo is about to leave, we see eight Dark Ninja Assassins attack him - poisoning the leader with a blade. Soon after, Splinter arrives and sees the fallen guards. The sensei kicks down the doors to find the Daimyo badly wounded and surrounded by Assassins. The Dark Ninjas flee as Splinter rushes to his friend's side. While trying to help the Daimyo, the Ultimate Ninja and his guards walk in accusing Splinter of being the attacker. The Ultimate Ninja has his father sent to a healer and Splinter brought to the dungeon, where he was chained. We then see Don and Usagi tending to Leo as a guard rushes in escorting the Healer out so he can attend to the Daimyo in the next room. Usagi then examines Leo and locates the source of attack; a disappearing dart had wounded his neck. Usagi then applies some dried herbs to the neck. Outside in the Bazaar Street Mike and Raph are wandering around looking for their brothers and Splinter (still not knowing Leo’s condition). Mikey is bragging loudly about making it to the BattleNexus finals, agitating Raphael. The pair run into Gen, who asks them if they want to place bets on him to win the tournament. Raph wants no part of it, but Mikey is curious to know his own odds for winning - Gen informs the turtle that his odds are 200-1. Mikey pleads for Raphael to lend him some money so he can bet on himself, but Raph still has no interest in betting. Mikey assumes Raphael thinks that he can't win the tournament and the two begin to bicker. Mikey is walking backwards, not paying attention to where he's going and he stumbles into a cart that spills a brownish goo all over a nearby diminutive alien. Mikey threatens the little guy, who then uses his powers to transform into a huge warrior named Kluh - one of the eight semi-finalists! The brute snarls at Mike and Raph offers his immodest brother no assistance. The episode cuts to Splinter in his cell. The Ultimate Ninja arrives and reveals that he was the one behind the attacks on Leonardo and the Daimyo. As the treacherous ninja gloats, his "counseler" rips off its cloak and reveals himself to be Drako, who mocks Splinter. Meanwhile, back at the Bazaar, we see Mike about to be pummeled by Kluh, but the Gyoji appears and takes them all back to the arena to fight the next round. In the arena, we see the remaining warriors as they watch the tiers of the new fighting ring rise up into a pyramid-like structure. The combatants are paired off randomly by pulling colored pieces of cloth from a sphere. Mikey draws the same color as Kluh, who laughs with pleasure. Mike quickly turns to another warrior, Zat (known as Butterfly Swords in the toy line), and shakes his hand. In doing so, Mike switches his piece of cloth with Zat who is then ushered off with Kluh. Mike is now paired with Raphael, who also cherishes the opportunity to pummel the talkative turtle. We then see the various fights. Kluh defeats Zat and La beats Dieskrad. Cut to the Turtles where we see Mike teasing and taunting an angry Raph. As Mikey teases, Raphael gets more and more upset, losing focus and making sloppy moves. Raph eventually leaps at Mike, but the clever turtle dodges and Raphael hits his head on the wall, knocking himself senseless. Thus Mike wins as the crowd cheers him on. Raph, on the other hand, is more shocked that Mikey actually beat him and starts freaking out, taking out his dismay on one of the fighters, before Traximus calms him down, inviting him for a drink at the Bazaar. Cut to the Bazaar where Traximus and Raph are seated and sharing a drink. Traximus explains how the Turtles actions against the Triceratons offered him and some other gladiators the distraction they needed to escape. Traximus has come to the BattleNexus to recruit warriors to help him overthrow the corrupt Triceraton Prime Leader and end the useless war against the Federation. Traximus notes that the BattleNexus itself is no stranger to corruption, as a rodent assassin has attacked the Daimyo. Upon hearing this news, Raph concludes that his Sensei has been framed and decides to bust Splinter out of the dungeon. Traximus offers to help. Cut to the Healer’s Pavilion where two Dark Ninja Assassins enter and take out the guards and the Healer. They then move into Leo’s room where Don and Usagi are nowhere to be seen. The evil duo take Leonardo’s swords and plot to kill the Daimyo and frame Leo at the same time. Open with the assassins about to murder the Daimyo when Don and Usagi suddenly appear and block their attempt. However, as they defeat the two assassins, eleven more enter. Quotes * Ultimate Ninja: All too well, for it is I was ordered the attack on my father. * Mikey'': Hey! Wait! You don't think I'm a contender? You think I'm a bum? A creampuff? A lightweight? A loser? ... You can stop me at any time here. '''Raph "I will when I disagree with you.''' * 'Mikey:' '''Hear that crowd, bro? That's ME they're cheering for! That's right, me! Not you, but me! Not you, but me! (Raphael leaps at him, but Michelangelo ducks it after jokingly taking a bow, causing him to crash) Okay, now you're just getting sloppy. '''Raph:' Will! You! SHUT! YOUR! TRAP!? Mikey: '''Why? Does my talking bother you? Am I distracting you somehow? Making you lose focus? Messing up your concentration? Finally getting on your nerves, perhaps? (Raphael drops to his knees in exhaustion) Or maybe you're just a TEENSY bit worried, that I might actually...''BEAT YOU?'' * '''Raph: I don't believe it. Mikey beat me! He's in the Final Four? And I'm out? What if... what if... '''WHAT IF MIKEY ACTUALLY WINS!? What if he becomes the Battle Nexus champion!? He'll never let me live it down! AND I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH MYSELF!!!!!!! ''' Traximus: Defeat is a harsh mistress. ''' Raph: '''Traximus? Trivia *When Raphael and Michelangelo are searching for Master Splinter, Donny, and Leo you can clearly see the alien that had been hitting on a cross dressed Mikey in Turtles in Space, The Trouble with Triceratons. He was the sleezy looking blue alien with multiple tentacles that had asked our orange clad friend, "Hey baby. Are you a library book? Cause Im checking you out." Gallery * The Big Brawl, Part 3/Gallery Video File:TMNT S02E25 The Big Brawl Part 3 External links "Big Brawl, Part 3" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes